little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Shiny Rod
The is Chariot's name for the Claiomh Solais. It is a magical staff with the power to break the seal of the Grand Triskellion. It was previously used by Chariot and is currently used by Atsuko Kagari. Appearance The Shiny Rod is a beige medium-length staff, with a golden ornament at the end and seven crystals known as the Seven Stars that glow when used. Each one of these crystals corresponds to one of the stars of the Big Dipper constellation, as well as with one of the Seven Words of Arcturus of the seal of Grand Triskellion. History Little Witch Academia In Little Witch Academia, initially the rod belonged to Shiny Chariot. Akko later finds it among the rubble while she looked for treasures for the class. Thanks to Akko for believing in her, the rod was activated, and aided Akko in destroying a dragon that looked to feed off of magical energy. The Enchanted Parade In The Enchanted Parade, Akko has the task of preparing a parade about witches. On the day of the parade, some children steal the rod, and with the danger of a great Titan, Akko with the aid of her friends, recover the rod and they manage to defeat the Titan. TV Series A New Beginning As in the first OVA, the rod belonged to Shiny Chariot, but after her disappearance it arrived at the hands of Akko when she was trying to escape the Cockatrice in the Arcturus Forest. Thanks to the power of the rod and help from Ursula, Akko manages to activate the Shiny Arc and open a leyline to Luna Nova, unknowingly unlocking the First Word of Arcturus in the process. Blue Moon When Akko set out to find all-knowing spirit who only appears on the night of a blue moon and takes the Shiny Rod with her to a place where the supposed spirit present during that time, Blue Moon Abyss, the future teller spirit instead tested her whether she willing to sacrifice her past for achieving her dreams. Akko choose to keep her past and instead, defeated the spirit with a powerful strike of Shiny Rod. Abilities The Shiny Rod is a very powerful magical object. Like a Wand, the Shiny Rod can channel magic energy to cast spells, however, since the Shiny Rod also feeds on the spiritual and emotional energy of its owner, the spells used with it appear to be much more powerful and also demonstrates the ability to absorb and store magic energy like the Sorcerer's Stone. The magic of the Shiny Rod only activates in response to synchronization with its wielder's emotional energy, reacting to strong feelings of his heart. The Shiny Rod can be transformed into different weapons, each of the Seven Stars can transform the Shiny Rod into a different weapon by conjuring up one of the Seven Words of Arcturus. It's implied that the Rod has some form of sentience as it shocked Croix, hinting that it was aware of Croix's agenda. The true purpose of Shiny Rod is revealed to be the key to break the seal of Grand Triskellion, an magic with tremendous power that can change the world. The Nine Olde Witches sealed it within Arcturus Forest due to dangers that it posed if fell to the wrong hands. And thus, Shiny Rod (at that time known as Claiomh Solais) exist as the only key to unlock it, If its wielder is able to revive the Seven Words of Arcturus. Transformations * : When its wielder chants the first Word of Arcturus, "Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor" ( in the OVA), the Shiny Rod turns into a bow, then fires an arrow. The arrow is able to release a magical attack capable of completely destroying a monster like the Ancient Dragon and can also open portals that allow travel through the Ley Lines. ** : An improved version of the Shiny Arc used with Fusion Magic that turns the Shiny Rod into a huge crossbow that shoots an arrow loaded with the combined power of its casters. *'Axe': When its wielder chants the second Word of Arcturus, "Phaidoari Afairynghor", the Shiny Rod turns into a great Axe which can be used to launch a frontal attack. *'Grappling hook': When its wielder chants the third Word of Arcturus, "Arae Aryrha", the Shiny Rod turns into a great grappling hook which can be used to hold and retain huge things. Arae Aryrha is also a powerful metamorphosis magic spell. *'Mixing Device': When its wielder chants the fourth Word of Arcturus, "Mayenab Dysheebudo", the Shiny Rod turns into a mixing device that can quickly mix any liquid. * : When its wielder chants the fifth Word of Arcturus, "Sybilladura Lelladybura", the Shiny Rod turns into a Flying broom which has incredible speed. *'Grand Triskellion': When its wielder chants the seventh Word of Arcturus, "''Phasansheer Shearylla", ''the Shiny Rod can merge with the Grand Triskellion, changing its form to that of a point in the form of a golden cross with the Seven Stars grouped towards its center. In this form, the Shiny Rod is able to use the power to change the world of the Grand Triskellion. Gallery Shiny Chariot.jpg|Shiny Chariot with the Shiny Rod Shiny arc.jpg|Chariot using Shiny Arc that's one way to ride it.png|Chariot riding on the Shiny Balai shin.jpg|Akko with the Shiny Rod Akko Shiny Arc.gif|Akko turns the Shiny Rod into the Shiny Arc re.jpg|Akko using Shiny Arc leyline1.png|Chariot opening a Leyline portal with Shiny Arc Little Witch Academia Enchanted Parade Shiny Ballista.jpg|Akko, Lotte and Sucy using Shiny Ballista wow.gif Chariot polaris rod.png|Chariot using the Shiny Rod to gain the power of the stars shinyshock.gif|Croix is shocked by the Shiny Rod that Chariot found in Arcturus Forest. Little-Witch-Academia-23-2.jpg|Chariot using a Shiny Arc powered by the Dream Fuel Spirit. Noctuorfei.gif|Akko's memory of reviving the first Word Word2.gif|The second form Arae Aryrha.gif|The third form of the Shiny Rod patience.gif|The fourth form of the Shiny Rod Sybilladura Lelladybura.gif|The fifth form Lyonne.gif|The sixth power Phasansheer Shearylla.gif|The final form Etymology Claíomh Solais, literally "Sword of Light" or "Shining Sword", is a trope object in Gaelic folklore. Trivia es:Vara Brillante Category:Magic objects